


come back, be here

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Airports, Anxiety, Dorks in Love, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: Prompto is finally back from a month-long trip abroad and Noctis couldn't be happier ♥





	come back, be here

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this document on my computer is _soft boyfriends being sappy as fuck_ lol

Noctis smiled at the buzzing of his phone in his pocket, pulling it out as he parked his car in the huge covered parking lot.  _Perfect timing_ , he thought to himself as he picked up without even glancing at the contact name, already sure of who was calling. 

"Hey, honey," he answered with a grin. "Ready to go home?" 

"Hi, Noct," came Prompto's sweet voice, sounding as though all his stressors had been alleviated just by Noctis picking up. "Totally ready! Flight just landed!" he affirmed cheerfully. 

Noctis's heart fluttered in glee, a rush of affection sweeping through him and filling him with absolute felicity. 

Prompto was  _finally_  coming home tonight. He had quite literally _just_ gotten back from studying abroad for the interim semester and while it may have only been thirty-seven days since Noctis had seen him (not that he was counting or anything), it felt like _forever_ since he'd been able to see him, speak to him in person, touch him, hold him. 

"Are you feeling okay? Did you take your medications?" Noctis asked with concern, turning his key to shut off the engine. 

"Yes, I did," Prompto replied, giggling at something Iris said in the background. "Shut up!" he called out to her, but his tone was completely light-hearted and happy. Noctis smiled, so incredibly relieved that Prompto seemed to be in such a chipper mood even given the circumstances. 

He had been worried about his boyfriend that entire morning, keeping the flight's page up on his laptop to see where he was and if the flight would be early, on time, or late, and checking his phone every five minutes just in case he happened to get a text from Prompto. He knew, logically, that he wouldn't be getting any until the plane landed because there was no wi-fi on his flight and of course phones had to be turned onto airplane mode while they were in the air, but it was a habit he couldn't seem to drop. 

Prompto's voice came through the speaker again - "I took my anxiety medication an hour before we left for the airport and I took melatonin the second I got settled in my seat, which knocked me out for most of the flight. So, all in all, everything went smoothly. I had a few moments at the airport that freaked me out, but nothing I couldn't handle; Iris was there for me and distracted me from letting it take over." 

"And how are you feeling now?" Noctis asked. 

"I'm just so happy to be going home. I've hardly had energy to be anxious because I'm just s-so excited to see you," he replied softly.

Noctis could hear the pure affection in his voice and was sure his own had a similar quality as he cooed into the phone, "Oh, Prom. You have no idea how happy I am that you're coming home today." 

He could just picture Prompto biting his lip shyly at his words, and the image made him smile. He asked how the flight went, hoping for a positive response but knowing that even the smoothest flight would be hard for his boyfriend because of his fears and anxiety surrounding airplanes. 

Prompto had general anxiety disorder, but something that he couldn't _stand_  was flying on planes. The metal contraptions of death (as he so called them) were a physical manifestation of many of his fears and discomforts - he had cleithrophobia, so knowing he wouldn't be able to get off the plane until it landed freaked him out. Thinking about how many germs were surrounding him what with people coughing and breathing in the same stale cabin-air (though he wore a surgical mask to prevent sickness) made his skin crawl. He hated heights, the sickening lurch he got in his stomach when there was turbulence, and being afraid of travelling without being prepared for every possible negative scenario that could happen. Plus, he was one of the few people left on Eos who believed planes weren't safe, even after many years of successful flights, with more and more advanced technology to make them as safe as possible; none of that was enough to make Prompto feel at ease in the slightest. 

Airports were very low on his list of places he'd like to be, as well - both because of the association with an impending flight and because they were often hectic and busy. People were constantly rushing around him, and Prompto had yet to go through a security line that wasn't extremely stressful and intimidating. It also made him anxious to have to be at the airport two hours ahead of time, and at the gate an hour early (at least, that was what was recommended). He didn't like thinking that if he didn't follow those guidelines to a tee, he would miss his flight. He also hated rushing to get through everything as quickly as possible, but something about airports made Prompto feel like he _had_ to do that or else he'd be screwed. 

He had suffered through a panic attack at the airport before his departure to Altissia, but he had called Noctis, who helped him through it as best as he could while not being able to physically comfort him. He was also very grateful that Iris, his closest friend (other than Noctis, of course), was going on the same trip with him, so she was able to keep an eye on him and stay with him throughout the entire anxiety-inducing experience. The two of them made Prompto feel significantly less miserable than he would've felt should he - Gods forbid - ever have to deal with a flight  _alone_. 

Prompto had spent most of that first flight huddled into himself, avoiding looking out the window and trying to just sleep through the turbulence. He'd gripped Iris's hand tightly when they took off and even tighter when they finally landed. (He hated the take-off but landing was worse because the grounding of the plane was often less than graceful.)

One of the things that helped him the most was being overly prepared for the flight, meaning he had a plethora of activities to choose from to distract himself from the enclosed vehicle, along with a soft pillow and his noise-cancelling headphones, regular in-ear headphones (for when his ears started to hurt from the other pair), lots of water, gum to chew when his ears popped during the landing of the plane (curse the pressure change), and his comfiest clothes, complete with one of Noctis's hoodies to throw on when he inevitably got chilly sometime along the three-hour duration of the flight. 

He and Noctis shared a lot clothes, though Noctis could only wear Prompto's oversized clothes or clothing items that had a loose fit on him (whereas Prompto easily fit into all of Noct's clothes). Part of the reason he liked this particular sweatshirt so much was because it was the exact one that Noctis offered to Prompto when he was cold on their first official date. The sentimental value was there for sure. 

Plus, even if Prompto wore it just as often as Noctis did - possibly even more - it still somehow smelled like his boyfriend, a wonderfully musky scent that calmed him down almost immediately when he put it on, the light scent covering him and wrapping him in warmth inside and out. The reminder of Noctis was delightful and comforting, both to his senses and to his heart. 

All of the carry-on items Prompto had meticulously packed were to ensure he felt as comfortable and relaxed as he possibly could while being aboard a plane hurdling forward at speeds too fast and heights too high in the sky. He was glad that he had brought what he did for the flight - even if he didn't end up using everything - simply because he knew if he  _did_  need something, it was packed in his small backpack under the seat in front of him. 

Presently, Prompto answered Noctis's question as he scanned the rotating conveyor belt for his luggage. "Eh, it was a little b-bumpy. But... it's okay. All - all I really care about is being with you again in a few minutes," he stammered. 

"You sure you're okay, baby?" Noctis knew sometimes his stutter came out when he was feeling especially anxious. "I'm sorry it was bumpy. But I'm so glad you're here and safe," he spoke softly into the phone. 

"Yeah, sorry. I promise I'm fine. Just... emotional," he admitted sheepishly. 

Noctis smiled as he closed his car door as quietly as he could while still actually shutting it all the way, locking it and heading for the stairway that would take him down to the first floor of the parking garage. He'd had to park on the third floor due to it being packed with other cars. He didn't mind, however; all that mattered was being reunited with his boyfriend. 

"I can't wait to see you, Prompto. I love you so much," he told him sincerely as he walked quickly down the steps. 

"I love you too, Noct! I'm heading out of baggage claim now. Just gonna say bye to Iris and then I'll come out!" Prompto said cheerfully even as he sniffled. 

"Okay, I'll pull up the car... door six, right?" he clarified, knowing full well door six was the correct one. He'd looked it up online, double-checked it, _and_ asked Prompto twice before he had gotten onto the plane, just in case it had changed. 

"Yup!" Prompto affirmed. 

Noctis took the crosswalk to the first door of the airport and then turned to head towards door six. He walked briskly, too excited to slow his pace. He gripped his phone tightly as he brushed past a number of families cumulating on the pavement just outside of the airport. He couldn't even hear their chatter, didn't know if they were saying hellos or goodbyes, couldn't process the harsh _'Watch it!'_ as he barreled past an angry airport employee, because his mind was chanting _Prompto, Prompto, Prompto_ over and over as he made his way through the sixth door. 

He finally halted near a potted plant, holding his phone away from his mouth a little as he panted for breath. He searched for his boyfriend in the hordes of people, craning his neck this way and that in an effort to scope out the entire crowd. 

"Looking for someone?" asked a young woman standing a few metres away with her tiny son tugging at her shirt. She gave him a kind smile as he turned her way, realizing after a few seconds that she was addressing him. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he shook his head with a smile. She waved a hand in the air dismissively. 

"What?" Prompto's voice came through the phone, thinking Noctis had said something to him. 

"Oh, one sec, Prom," he said into the speaker, before muting his phone for a moment while he properly answered the woman's question. 

"My boyfriend. The plan was for me to just wait in the car until he comes out. Figured I'd surprise him," he shrugged happily. 

She nodded in understanding. "That's very sweet of you," she commented, adjusting her suitcase as her son made grabby hands at her. Noctis laughed lightly as she rolled her eyes and lifted him up, bouncing him up and down gently in her arms. "We're waiting for my husband. He travels a lot for business, and this is the longest time he's been away. It's been tough... for the both of us," she said with a sad smile as she looked down at her child. 

Noctis was glad that he and Prompto were aiming to work locally once they got out of University; he had no idea how people could handle being away from their loved one for weeks on end. He supposed everyone was different and did what they had to in order to get by, and it hit him how lucky he was that Prompto being away for a month was incredibly uncommon. They wouldn't have to go that long without seeing each other ever again, and he took a moment to silently thank the Six for that. 

"It'll be that much better when he gets home, right?" Noctis asked politely, unsure of what else to say. 

She laughed and nodded in agreement. "For sure. I'm sure the same will be true for you two," she added. 

Noctis grinned and nodded, hitting the button on his phone to unmute his voice and bringing it to his ear once more. "Prom?" 

"Hey! Where'd ya go?" he asked curiously.   


"Ah, just one of the airport people telling me to drive around the circle again," he replied easily, a small smile on his face as he told the white lie. It would be worth it when Prompto saw him standing near the entrance of the airport, ready to greet him with a massive hug and a plethora of kisses. 

He waved at the woman as she spotted her husband and headed that way with her son in tow.

"Oh, yeah. That's kinda annoying that they make you  - " Prompto cut himself off with a gasp, and there wasn't even enough time for Noctis to ask if he was alright before there was a tiny, happy squeal in his ear.  _"Noct!_ Oh my fucking _Gods!"_

From the excited, somewhat manic call of Prompto's voice into the phone, Noctis knew he must have spotted him (ironically, before he spotted Prompto). 

"What?" he laughed, still scanning the crowds of stressed men and women for his small boyfriend. If he could see Noctis from where he was, he must be close by! 

"I thought you were waiting out in the car!" Prompto laughed into the speaker phone, and Noctis's heart pounded when he heard him sniffle again and let out a little sob, knowing his crying was a good sign this time. "Do you see me? I'm the one running up to you like an idiot!" he added, and Noctis looked over to his right, just in time to see a flash of blonde hair as Prompto launched himself at him. 

They didn't fall over with the force of his hug, but it _did_ send Noctis stumbling into the wall behind him. He didn't find it painful at all, however, as he immediately encircled his arms around Prompto's torso tightly, laughing at the way he had wrapped himself around his body, mimicking a koala holding onto a tree in the way his legs were around Noctis's hips and his arms were strewn around his neck. 

"I missed you, baby," Prompto whimpered, tears dripping onto Noctis's neck and wetting the collar of his shirt. "I missed you so much, Noct," he continued, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing him in as though Noctis supplied him the oxygen necessary to breathe. 

Noctis exhaled shakily, unsurprised at his own tears gradually pooling in his eyes. He was so used to spending the majority of his time with Prompto and always having him by his side. A month of Prompto's absence was enough to make him feel depressed and their house feel rather empty, so finally being able to hold him like this again was a feeling that couldn't be described. 

"I missed you, too. I love you so fucking much," he managed to choke out, squeezing Prompto tighter as the little blonde spluttered out a watery laugh. 

"We're so fucking sappy," he commented, finally loosening his grip around Noct's neck and pulling back to properly look at him. Their eyes met for but a moment before their lips did, and Noctis had to remind himself of where they were before he lost all control over his inhibitions. 

He hadn't even thought much about sex until that moment, not because he didn't want that with Prompto but because he was just so focused on being with him again (in the innocent way) that his mind hadn't travelled down that route. 

But now that he was holding Prompto, whose fingers were tangled in Noctis's hair as he kissed him back eagerly, and heard a needy noise escape the back of his throat, he was _certainly_ thinking about it. He couldn't wait to get home and give him an apposite show of how badly he needed him. 

"Hey, we could've been even cheesier," Noctis smiled as he pulled back to breathe. "I had half a mind to make a big sign for you," he admitted, twirling his boyfriend around in the air. 

Prompto laughed loudly, so overjoyed that he didn't even notice some onlookers staring at them judgmentally. He was instead focused on Noctis's smile and grip on his waist, Noct's own laughter at his enthusiasm and his soothing voice murmuring  _"I love you"_ against his lips. 

"What would it have said?" Prompto asked as he was finally set down. He kept his arms around Noctis and buried his head in his chest, taking in his luxurious scent that smelled like _home_. 

Noctis hummed as he laid soft kisses upon tufts of blonde hair. "Prompto Argentum - sweetest boyfriend ever," he sighed happily, resting his chin lightly on top of Prompto's head. 

His lover giggled and backed away, realizing he should probably gather his bags that he'd thrown haphazardly on the floor of the airport in his haste to fling himself at Noctis. 

"Here, let me take something baby," Noctis offered, and Prompto blushed and handed him the heaviest of three suitcases.

"Thank you," he murmured in gratitude, and didn't protest when Noctis took his backpack, too, placing it on his own back and then grabbing Prompto's hand with his free one. 

"I love you so much. I'm so proud of you for getting through this... you're very brave," he praised him sincerely, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. "You have to tell me all about Altissia in the car, before we get home, okay?" 

"What if I can't fit in  _everything_ during the car ride?" Prompto asked, though his cheeky smile indicated he knew the reason Noctis had phrased it that way. 

Noctis grinned. "Then you might have to wait until tomorrow, because tonight I intend on showing you just how much I missed you," he purred sexily. 

Prompto's cheeks darkened instantly at his words, but he nodded eagerly at the proposition. He swallowed hard before stuttering in anticipation, "S-sounds good to me!" Though he was definitely flustered, his smile lit up his entire face. 

_So good to be home._

**Author's Note:**

> I've written two companion pieces to this, one that goes into detail on the rest of this evening, and one about Prompto's panic attack the day he left for Altissia. I still have to edit them so it'll probably be a while before they're posted, but let me know if you'd be interested in either (or both) of those? 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading! 
> 
> ♥ Hope ホープ


End file.
